1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed wrapping machine for use in a packaging system, which is suitable for a sheet slider or article feeding device, wherein sheets are fed, one by one, from a magazine onto a magazine conveyor and then, are continuously transferred to a case transporting conveyor located adjacent to the magazine conveyor and adapted to be operated synchronously therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 schematically illustrates a conventional packaging sysem in operation. A predetermined number of flat sheets 02 with creases are contained in a magazine M. The sheets 02 are taken out of the magazine M one by one from the bottom, by means of a sheet feeding unit 01. Each sheet 02 is stopped once. An article 03 is then fed in the direction of arrow A or B by an article feeding unit 04 and is placed on the sheet 02. The sheet 02 with the article 03 placed thereon, is moved onto a folding unit 05 by which front and rear flaps a1 of the sheet 02 are folded into a U-shape. Thereafter, the sheet, having a U-shape, is moved onto a gluing unit 06 by which inner flaps a2 of the sheet 02 are folded inwardly and glue is applied to predetermined areas thereof. The sheet 02 is finally transferred to a pressure unit 07 by which right and left side flaps a3 and a4 are folded and pressed. A case thus formed is fed to the next operation.
However, in such a conventional system, the sheet must be stopped once since the article is fed in a direction at right angles to the direction in which the sheet is advanced when placing the same on the sheet. To this end, it is necessary to intermittently feed articles onto the sheets. Thus, continuous operation can not be effected.